A virtual environment may provide storage for globally distributed, multi-model big data segmented in multiple geolocations of a cloud-based environment. In particular, such data-centric systems may have a need for storage and retrieval of unstructured and structured data in schema-less databases, such as key-value stores and document stores. As enterprises in the cloud expand their services, the volume, variety and velocity at which data arrives increase drastically across multiple geolocations. As a result, conventional systems might not be able to meet these challenges with efficiency, performance, seamlessness and scalability.